Love Not Only From Pink
by Natsuno Yurie Uchiha
Summary: Terkadang kebiasaan menjadi suatu keharusan. Saat kebiasaan itu hilang, mungkin akan ada yang tidak terbiasa dan kehilangan. Tapi, apakah MENYEBALKAN bagi seseorang juga termasuk kebiasaan? Kalau sifat itu hilang, ada jugakah yang kehilangan?CHAP5 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1 : First Meet With

**Moshi-moshi Minna….**

**Yeeiii…saia kembali datang dengan fic gaje nan tidak penting, kali ini saya mau buat yang multichap, ato mungkin twoshot, ato threeshot *buakkk**dihajar sekampung karena kajol-kagak jolas-*kira-kira bisa ga ya?*duak!* Yah, saya masih amat sangat baru, jadi semuanya…mohon bantuannya ya..^_^**

**Para senpai juga…mohon bimbingannya…*nunduk-nunduk***

**Disclaimer : Yang punya chara dari Naruto ya Forever Mas Ashi Kishimoto* kalau saya yang punya mah, sudah saya boyong Sasuke dari dulu jadi suami saya…^_^a**timpuked all***

**Tapi LNOFP punya saia…*bangga**dilempar panci ma tetangga***

**Pairing : Sasusaku, GaaSaku, ShikaIno*bisa berubah(?)ada request?* *ga jelas amat nih author!***

**Warning : gaje, abal, typo*mungkin*,maybe OOC, tata bahasa aneh, pokoke kekurangan yang lainnya lah…don't like don't read. Just klik 'BACK" key,okay?^^**

**Summary : Terkadang kebiasaan menjadi suatu keharusan. Saat kebiasaan itu hilang, mungkin akan ada yang tidak terbiasa dan kehilangan. Tapi, apakah MENYEBALKAN bagi seseorang juga termasuk kebiasaan? Kalau sifat itu hilang, ada jugakah yang kehilangan? Baca aja ya…*ga bisa buat summary***

**Nanti tolong ripiuw ya, flame juga mungkin dipertimbangkan..*saia memang baik hati, hohoho**ditampar ma readers***

**Okelah daripada saia semakin ngalor ngidul ga tentu, monggo..**

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**Love Not Only From Pink**

Teng..Teng..Teng

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Seluruh siswa di kelas 2-1 IPA tempat Sakura bersekolah segera saja membereskan barang-barang mereka, bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Jidat, ayo pulang" Ino sibuk memasukkan buku-buku dan alat-alat kosmetik miliknya kedalam tas pink berbulu dengan bentuk 'pig' ditangannya.

"kau duluan saja Ino Pig. Aku masih harus membersihkan halaman belakang" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ino menatap Sakura sebentar. "hukuman dari Kabuto-sensei" sahut Sakura menjawab pandangan Ino. "ya ampun Sakura! Jangan bilang kau tidak mengerjakan tugas Kimia kemarin" seru Ino dengan tatapan tak percaya. " jangan berlebihan Ino. Aku memang benci Kimia" sahut Sakura santai. Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "justru kurasa kau yang keterlaluan" seru Ino. "walaupun kau tidak suka, bukan berarti kau tidak mengerjakannya kan. Padahal Kabuto-sensei keren begitu."

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kelas sudah sepi. Tanpa mereka sadari yang lain sudah pulang meninggalkan mereka berdua. "sudah..sudah…kau pulang saja. Tak ada hubungannya ama guru yang ngajar Ino."Sakura berjalan memutari dan mendorong punggung Ino. Sakura malas sekali kalau Ino sudah memulai untuk menasehatinya soal kebenciannya pada Kimia.

"kau ini.." Ino kini menatap kesal pada Sakura. "terserahmu saja. Aku ada janji dengan Sai jam 4 sore. Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menemanimu kali ini"

"iya..iya..tenang saja. Buruan sana. Dasar tukang kencan" sahut itu si gadis blonde hanya menyengir dengan wajah tak berdosa. "makanya kau juga, pacaran saja. Biar kita double date sekali-sekali. Pacaran itu menyenangkan lho, Sakura" ujar Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "dasar genit. Sudah, aku ga mau dengar suaramu lagi. Pulang sana" usir Sakura pura-pura marah. Ino tertawa kecil

"aku duluan ya" Ino melangkah menuju pintu. Sakura mengangguk tanpa suara. Semenit kemudian, suasana kelas menjadi sangat sepi. Sakura telah kembali duduk dikursinya yang berada tepat disamping jendela. Mata emeraldnya memandang langit yang mendung. 'ah, sepertinya akan hujan. Mana aku lupa bawa payung lagi' keluh Sakura pelan. "sebaiknya aku mulai mengerjakan halaman belakang" sambil berkata demikian, Sakura bangkit dari kursi, menyandang tasnya ke bahu, lalu melangkah meninggalkan kelas. Menuju halaman belakang.

Srek..Srek…

Sakura sibuk menyapu sampah yang bertebar sembarangan di sekitarnya. Tanpa terasa sudah 10 menit lebih ia memulai pekerjaannya. Beberapa telah dikumpulkan menjadi tumpukan yang lumayan banyak oleh Sakura. Ia ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat yang ia bisa.

Syyyuuuuu….

Angin yang tiba-tiba menerbangkan tumpukan sampah menjadi kembali berantakan, membuat Sakura berkacak pinggang. "ahhh..menyebalkan!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"berisik"

Sakura terkesiap sebentar. 'sepertinya aku mendengar suara seseorang,tapi..siapa?' Sakura mencari dengan matanya. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya daun-daun dari pohon –yang ntah apa namanya- yang bergoyang dan saling bergesekan. 'mungkin hanya perasaanku saja '

Walaupun kesal, Sakura kembali menyapu sampah-sampah yang sudah berserakan. Sambil menahan kesabarannya, berharap ia tidak didahului oleh hujan. Langit sudah semakin gelap saja.

Syyuuuuu….

Kembali angin bertiup kencang, membangkitkan kejengkelan gadis Haruno yang sepertinya memang pantas untuk kesal. "aaaahhhhhh….berhentilah bertiup wahai angin bodoh" teriaknya frustasi. "padahal aku sudah memaafkanmu sekali,"omel Sakura pada angin(?).

"'sudah kubilang berisik" suara bernada jengkel itu terdengar kembali. Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Masih sama seperti tadi, tak ada siapapun disekitarnya. Sakura yakin dia tidak salah dengar, yang tadi itu bukan suara dari dirinya, sama sekali bukan. Jadi suara siapa?

"siapa sih yang mengeluh berisik dari tadi?" ujar Sakura sedikit keras. Hampir berteriak.

"kau memang gadis berisik ya"

Srakk…. Daun-daun dari pohon dihadapannya berguguran ketanah. Sesosok manusia*lha? Memang apa lagi?* berambut raven muncul dari sana. Laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Kulitnya seputih susu namun tidak pucat. Bentuk wajahnya sempurna, hidungnya tidak terlalu mancung, sangat sesuai dengan wajahnya, ditambah lagi bibirnya yang tipis. Sakura terpelongo sebentar. Ia terpesona.

Onyxnya kini menatap emerald yang terlihat sedang kesal. Ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa dibaca. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi manis dalam saku celananya.

"jadi kau yang bilang berisik dari tadi ya" seru Sakura jengkel. "jangan sok keren begitu. Lihat, kau membuat pekerjaanku bertambah." Sakura menunjuk pada sampah dedaunan yang bertebar, banyak.

"bukan urusanku"sahut lelaki itu santai. Sakura menggeram. Kesan pertamanya tentang laki-laki ini, menyebalkan. Oke, selain amat sangat tampan tentunya.

"kau bantu aku! "

"tidak"

"apa? Kau sudah menambah pekerjaanku tahu! Dan kau mau lari begitu saja?" Sakura memandangnya dengan kesal. Lelaki hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "bukan urusanku kan?" pernyataannya barusan membuat Sakura bertambah kesal. " ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau bantu. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja. Mengganggu." Sakura kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. 'Daripada aku tambah kesal, lebih baik lelaki itu pergi saja, lagipula aku ga tau namanya'

Sakura seperti pernah melihat wajah lelaki disuatu tempat, tetapi ia lupa kapan dan dimana. 'ah, itu tidak penting, yang penting segera selesaikan ini lalu pulang. Ibu bisa marah jika aku pulang lebih lama dari ini' Sakura kembali fokus. Membayangkan ibunya mengomel saja, Sakura sudah manyun. Itu menyebalkan, simpulnya. Sementara lelaki tadi tetap berdiri ditempatnya, memandangi Sakura yang terus saja menyapu tanpa memperdulikan kehadirannya. Sepertinya ia tidak terbiasa dicuekin oleh orang lain.

2 menit. Masih begitu.

3 menit. Sakura mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman menggerayangi punggungnya. Seperti diawasi seseorang. Sontak Sakura menoleh. "apa yang kau lakukan?" sentaknya kesal. Lelaki itu berada 5 meter dibelakangnya dari tadi. Masih diposisi yang sebelumnya. 'What? Sedang apa dia disitu, berdiri seperti orang bodoh saja!'

"gadis Pinky aneh" ujar lelaki yang tidak Sakura tahu namanya itu pelan. Ia lalu berjalan dan melewati Sakura begitu saja. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Tetapi telinga Sakura ternyata mampu untuk mendengar dua kata yang baru saja keluar. Ia benci dibilang gadis pinky. Walaupun benar, rambutnya yang pink itu lain daripada yang lain, bisa dibilang bagian dari dirinya yang tidak akan bisa hilang. Sakura menggeram(?) kesal. Sakura berbalik dan menghadap punggung lelaki itu.

Tanpa perhitungan sedikitpun, Sakura mengayunkan gagang sapu ditangannya kearah kepala si rambut raven . 'rasakan ini, pantat ayam'

Tap.

Gagang sapu yang niatnya hendak mendarat mulus(?) dikepala malah berada dalam genggaman tangan si rambut raven. 'ha?'Sakura tampak terkejut.

Sambil memutar kepalanya 30 derajat, lelaki itu menyeringai, wajahnya tak terlihat jelas tapi Sakura yakin ia memang menyeringai. "berani juga kau. Menarik." Ia melanjutkan langkahnya setelah melepas genggamannya pada gagang sapu yang juga dipegang Sakura, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih cengo dengan peristiwa barusan.

'dia..bisa tau aku mau memukulnya..' batin Sakura. Ada sedikit ketakutan dalam hatinya. 'Sepertinya dia bukan orang biasa…menyebalkan'

Saat Sakura menatap kearah lelaki itu pergi, lelaki itu sudah hilang. Hanya ada Sakura, sampah yang masih bertebaran, serta hembusan angin pelan yang tertinggal dihalaman belakang sekolah.

~23NYU31~

Suasana kelas sedikit ramai. Kakashi-sensei yang seharusnya berada 15 menit yang lalu untuk mengajarkan matematika belum juga muncul. Naruto yang satu kelas dengan Sakura dan juga duduk disamping bangku kosong dibelakangnya pun mengulah, melakukan lelucon aneh bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Gaara, yang hanya duduk melihat tanpa ekspresi.

"Siaall' gerutu Sakura kesal. Wajahnya kini mendarat dipermukaan meja. Aura sekelilingnya suram. Ino yang sibuk membolak-balik majalah fashion terbaru yang baru dibelinya kemarin, memalingkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia membalikkan kursinya yang membelakangi Sakura, agar dapat berhadapan langsung dengan Sakura.

"kenapa? Kabuto-sensei menghukummu lagi?"

"bukan. Lebih buruk." Wajah Sakura bertambah suram.

"lebih buruk?" Ino mengernyit heran.

"aku disuruh les kimia, kalau tidak dia yang akan mengajariku."

"he? Kau serius? Bukannya itu hebat? Kabuto-sensei mau mengajarimu. Kau beruntung Sakura." seru Ino tak percaya. Kabuto-sensei keren, menurutnya.

Sakura bangkit. "hebat apanya? Itu buruk." Suara Sakura seperti kehilangan nyawa. Ia tahu ini akan menjadi buruk. Dan ia punya alasan untuk itu. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Huff…langit masih saja mendung, dan anehnya kemarin tak jadi hujan. 'syukur juga sih, eh..kemarin?' Sakura sedikit tersentak. Teringat kejadian kemarin. Ia manyun sebentar. 'Lelaki menyebalkan itu, semoga aku tidak bertemu dengan dia lagi.'doa Sakura dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi-sensei muncul didepan kelas. "mohon perhatiannya sebentar. Ada pemberitahuan sedikit"

"sensei telaaattt" koor semua siswa minus Sakura, ia masih menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Melamun.

"maaf, tadi ada keperluan sebentar."sahut sensei berambut perak itu sambil tersenyum dari balik maskernya.*readers: "sok tahu deh" author: "anggap sajalah begitu!"*

"hhuuuuu" sorak semuanya, minus Sakura-lagi(?)

"sudah…sudah…saya ada pengumuman sedikit. Kita punya teman baru. Uchiha-san, silahkan masuk" Kakashi-sensei mempersilahkan seseorang diluar pintu. Sekejap saja orang satu kelas ribut.

"Uchiha katanya?"

"Uchiha yang pemilik perusahaan bertaraf Internasional Uchiha Corp itu?"

"pasti bercanda kan? Ga mungkin orang sehebat itu mau bersekolah disini?"

Sesosok pemuda berambut raven kini berdiri didepan kelas. Sontak semua anak cewek dikelas menjerit, termasuk Ino, minus Sakura-lagi(?)*woooiii, Sakura! Kau kebanyakan melamun!*, sedangkan yang cowok, sebagian mendengus kesal dan yang lain menatap kagum.

"kakkkkooooiiii.." seru Ino penuh semangat '45. Matanya berbinar seterang lampu 1000 watt(?). gadis yang lain tak jauh berbeda.

"sulit dipercaya, dia…sempurna!" bisik yang lain yang disahut dengan anggukan.

"baik, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanmu"

Sasuke mengedarkankan matanya keseluruh penjuru kelas. Pandangannya berhenti sejenak pada rambut pink didekat jendela. Ternyata dia disini, batin Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Setelah menegakkan kepalanya, Sasuke menoleh kearah Kakashi. "tempat duduk?" nada suaranya bertanya.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Kakashi. Sasuke mengangguk. Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"ya sudah, sepertinya teman baru kita tidak ingin bicara lebih banyak. Silahkan pilih bangku anda Uchiha-san," ujar Kakashi mempersilahkan.

"Uchiha-san, disini saja. Disebelahku kosong." Lee mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Sasuke.

"tidak, Uchiha, disebelahku saja. Disini lebih menyenangkan." Bantah yang lain.

"tidak, disebelahku saja"

"disebelahku saja"

"disebelahku saja!"

Semua heboh memanggil bocah Uchiha itu agar duduk disamping mereka.

Tiba-tiba, "OOOOIIII SASUKE, DISINI SAJA!" suara cempreng cowok pirang jabrik sontak menghentikan keributan untuk sejenak. Tangannya dengan liar menunjuk kursi kosong disampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, Kiba tersenyum, sedangkan Gaara tetap diam tanpa ekspresi.

Ternyata suara Naruto barusan juga sukses menyita perhatian Sasuke. 'si berisik lagi' batinnya. Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati bangku yang ditawarkan Naruto dan langsung duduk. Semua tampak terkejut.

'mungkin seharusnya kita meniru Naruto tadi ' bisik mereka. Sementara Naruto memamerkan cengirannya yangmenyilaukan(?), Sasuke menatap Naruto enggan. Sepertinya ia risih. "Dobe" ujarnya pelan. Cengiran diwajah Naruto mendadak hilang.

"apa kau bilang?"

"kau, Dobe!" tegas Sasuke tanpa perasaan. Naruto memandang Sasuke. Murka.

"namaku Naruto, Teme!" teriaknya kesal. Kedua lengannya kini ditahan oleh Kiba dan Shikamaru yang tidak ingin terjadi keributan.

Kelas mendadak ikutan ribut. Semua memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke. Kakashi kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal menyaksikan mereka berdua.

"hn..Dobe" Sasuke tak perduli.

"KAUU IINNIII" suara Naruto penuh penekanan. Tanda persimpangan bertengger indah dikening dan kepalan tangannya sekarang. " sudah Naruto" sela Gaara, pelan, tapi sejenak membuat Naruto berhenti. "dia keterlaluan Gaara" bantah Naruto kesal.

"biarkan saja"

"mana bisa begitu?" Naruto tetap tidak terima. "dia mengej-.."

"sudah!" suara Gaara terdengar berat. Cowok bertato 'ai'dikeningnya itu kini memandang tajam Naruto, membuatnya terdiam.

Saat itulah, Sakura yang telah berkelana mengelilingi galaksi(?) kembali kedunia nyata. Mungkin dia juga ga tahan dengan jeritan-jeritan yang terdengar tepat dibelakang telinganya. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang, melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Emerald Sakura melotot.

"k-kau..?" telunjuknya mengarah ke cowok yang kini duduk tepat duduk dibelakangnya. Onyx itu pun kini menoleh.

"ke-kenapa k-kau ada disini?" Sakura bingung luar biasa. Naruto dan yang lainnya sweatdrop melihat reaksi Sakura.

"kau sudah kenal Sasuke ya Sakura?" Kakashi bertanya dengan wajah herannya. Tangannya diletakkan dibawah dagu, pose yang menggelikan. Sakura tak menjawab, Sasuke menyeringai.

"wah, kau sampai gugup ya… Pinky!" Sasuke menyambut telunjuk yang diarahkan Sakura kearahnya dengan telunjuknya sendiri. "kau merindukanku?"

OMG, what the hell is going on?

Padahal aku baru saja kembali dari mengantar doaku supaya tidak bertemu manusia menyebalkan yang satu ini, tapi…tapi…KENAAAPPPAAAA?

**~TSUDZUKU~**

**Horayyy…horrayyy…*lempar-lempar potongan kertas* chap pertama selesai sudah…*menghela nafas lega* gimana? Gimana? aneh ya? Pantas ga ya, fic ini nangkring di FFN…?*aura pesimis mode on* Haruskah dilanjutkan? Atau…?**

**Okeh..silahkan ripiuw yang mau ripiuw…kalo ga mau ripiuw juga ga apa-apa sih, ripiuw aja juga boleh(?)*sama aja kaleee***

**Yosh! Mohon ripiuw nya…^^**

**Jaa ne..**

**~Natsuno Yurie Uchiha~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Begin of Something

Yosh! Yosh!

Ini dia chap kedua dari LNOFP. Saia harus berterimakasih banyak pada para readers yang udah rela menyakiti(?) matanya dengan fic saia yang tidak istimewa ini. Tapi-tapi…saia mengetiknya dengan perasaan sangat senang. Biar begadang dan besoknya harus siap-siap ngurus bazaar disekolah, saia tidak akan menyerah* back sound- Jangan Menyerah by D'Masiv*. Sebelum mulai ficnya, Saia balas ripiuw dulu ya..^_^

Icha yukina clyne : huwaa…makasih banyak. Kamu first reviewer fict saia yg ini.*menangis terharu*

Uhmm..soal siapa suka siapa yg duluan, kita lihat saja nanti*smirk* oh iya, saia ini junior kok. Jadi ga usah panggil senpai ya, Yurie aja.. Yosh! ini updateny..^_^

Hikari Senju : kyaaa..*balas peluk*boleh aja, tp biasanya saia dipanggil Yurie-chan ;). Natsu-chan juga boleh kok, terserah Hikari-chan saja ^_^(boleh panggil begitu?). Sasuke memang cool, and that's why I like, no..love him.. ;) Romancenya ditunggu saja ya ;) Ini updatenya

Nakamura Kumiko-chan : salam kenal juga Miko-chan senpai.. :) Arigatougozaimasu atas saran-sarannya. Itu sangat berarti buat saia. Saia akan berusaha senpai !* semangat membara* Sekali lagi, terimakasih ya senpai, mohon bimbingannya*nunduk-nunduk*

KOPLAK-kun-tul: okeh!

Athena Blackblue : makasih ya udah follow..*terharu*Yosh! Ini updatenya

Ryuna sana: makasih ya.. ini updatenya

7color : Yosh! Ini updatenya :)

4ntk4-ch4n: antka-chan(maaf, boleh tulis begitu saja? Kalo ga, bilang ya . Ini updatenya…semoga suka ya..

Key is my name: Iya nih, Sakura nakal. Habis dia benci pelajarannya sih. Soal hubungan mereka selanjutnya, kita lihat saja ya.. ;) Yosh! Ini updatenya..

Uchiha Sakura97 : Sasuke lucu? Tidak! Dia keren! Tapi..nge-gemesin juga sih*senyum-senyum gaje* Eh? Lucu sama nge-gemesin beda ato sama ya? Saia juga kurang tahu.*digeplak* yosh, ini update nyo..^_^

**~23NYU31~**

**Disclaimer : Yang punya chara dari Naruto ya Forever Mas Ashi Kishimoto* kalau saya yang punya mah, sudah saya boyong Sasuke dari dulu jadi suami saya…^_^a**timpuked all***

**Tapi LNOFP punya saia…*bangga**dilempar panci ma tetangga***

**Pairing : Sasusaku, GaaSaku, ShikaIno*bisa berubah(?)ada request?* *ga jelas amat nih author!***

**Warning : gaje, abal, typo*mungkin*,maybe OOC, tata bahasa aneh, pokoke kekurangan yang lainnya lah…don't like don't read. Just klik 'BACK" key,okay?^^**

**Summary : Terkadang kebiasaan menjadi suatu keharusan. Saat kebiasaan itu hilang, mungkin akan ada yang tidak terbiasa dan kehilangan. Tapi, apakah MENYEBALKAN bagi seseorang juga termasuk kebiasaan? Kalau sifat itu hilang, ada jugakah yang kehilangan? Baca aja ya…*ga bisa buat summary***

**Nanti tolong ripiuw ya, flame juga mungkin dipertimbangkan..*saia memang baik hati, hohoho**ditampar ma readers***

**Okelah daripada saia semakin ngalor ngidul ga tentu, monggo..**

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**Love Not Only From Pink**

**Chap 2 : Begin of Something**

Istirahat kedua tinggal 3 menit lagi. Sakura masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, jemarinya memegang pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Angin bertiup lembut, membelai wajahnya, memainkan rambut pink-nya pelan. Sakura masih tidak percaya kalau Tuhan begitu cepat menolak doanya. Saat hampir seluruh Kiseki Gakuen-nama SMA Sakura- terjangkit SUS (Sasuke Uchiha Syndrome), yaitu suatu penyakit yang menyebabkan penderitanya selalu membicarakan, memperhatikan, mengikuti bahkan memikirkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha diluar batas kewajaran, mungkin hanya Sakura yang tidak terkena. Bahkan Ino yang sudah punya pacar pun ikut-ikutan. Atau dia bukannya tidak terkena, hanya saja belum?

Huh, Sakura menepiskan pikiran 'aneh' itu sejauh-jauhnya. Sakura Haruno tidak akan semudah itu tertipu oleh tampang! Begitulah Sakura meyakinkan dirinya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas dengan malas. Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Kimia oleh Kabuto-sensei. Sakura memang membenci pelajaran yang satu ini, tetapi sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berniat bolos. Walaupun ia tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas Kimia, setidaknya persentase kehadirannya 100%. Walaupun juga ia hanya menitipkan badannya untuk duduk dikursi, sedangkan jiwanya melayang entah kemana.

~23NYU31~

Sakura POV

"Sakura, Ibu dan Ayah mau kerumah Nenek besok. Nenek katanya butuh bantuan menggarap ladang peninggalan Kakek yang disebelah timur itu. Kau ikut ?" Ibu bertanya sambil meletakkan cumi goring keatas meja makan. Aku ikut meletakkan 3 pasang sumpit dan 3 mangkuk nasi, semua kususun dengan rapi diatas meja.

"Garap ladang Bu? Berapa lama?" sahutku. Ibu mengangkat bahu pelan. "Lamanya belum pasti. Tergantung kerjanya nanti gimana. Mungkin sekitar satu bulan." Aku berpikir sebentar. Satu bulan? Minggu depan kan ada banyak tes yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan. Kalau gagal, aku bisa saja tidak naik kelas. Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Kau ikut tidak?"

"Uhhmm…minggu depan kami ada tes Bu, aku ga yakin.." sahutku ragu.

"Ya sudahlah, kau tinggal saja Sakura,'' Ayah muncul dari tangga tanpa menimbulkan suara. Aku dan Ibu menoleh. Mata ayah beralih keatas meja makan yang telah berisi menu makan malam kami.

"Sepertinya makan malamnya sudah siap. Sebaiknya kita makan sekarang, mumpung masih hangat." Ayah langsung berjalan kemeja makan dan mengambil posisi duduknya yang biasa. Aku dan Ibu mengikuti. Kami mulai makan setelah mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu' berbarengan dengan pelan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sakura tidak ikut Ayah?" kali ini suara Ibu yang terdengar ragu. Ayah meminum air putih digelasnya. "Sakura sudah besar, jadi Ayah rasa tidak apa-apa, benar begitu kan Sakura?"

"I-iya, Sakura rasa juga begitu." Jawabku sambil terus melanjutkan mengunyah makananku. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok sendirian disini" sambungku. Padahal dalam hatiku berkata lain.

Ugh, gara-gara kalimat Ayah barusan, aku jadi tidak bisa menolak . Ayah itu sangat ahli 'mewujudkan' pemikirannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut. Nenek memang cerewet, tapi aku suka suasana disana. Sangat suka. Pedesaan yang hangat dan damai. Ladang yang membentang disepanjang jalan, ternak yang berkeliaran dengan santai, juga suara gemericik air sungai yang mengalir lembut dibelakang rumah Nenek. Senyum ramah semuanya, ahh…betapa damainya…

Lagipula, tanpa Ayah dan Ibu, rumah ini pasti akan terasa sunyi sekali. Aku pasti kesepian.

Normal POV

Sakura berlari-lari menuju gerbang sekolah yang terbuka tinggal sedikit lagi. Gerbang itu terus bergerak perlahan. Mempersempit ruang diantaranya.

"Ahhh…tunggu Pak…tunggu," teriak Sakura sekuatnya. Ia menatap jam tangan dan gerbang sekolahnya bergantian. "Cepaaattt..!" Satpam gerbang sekolahnya balas berteriak. Dengan keahliannya menyelip, akhirnya Sakura berhasil masuk. "Terimakasih Pak!" Sakura membungkukkan badannya sebentar lalu kembali berlari ke kelasnya. "Tumben sekali gadis itu terlambat," gumam Satpam itu menggeleng pelan sambil memasang gembok seberat 1 kg*HAH? Yang benar saja!* dirantai gerbang Kiseki Gakuen.

Sakura terus berlari. Ia belum menyelesaikan tugas Bahasanya hari ini.

'Dasar bodoh,' maki Sakura dalam hati. Benar-benar payah. Baru saja ditinggalkan Ibu dan Ayahnya selama satu hari, hidupnya sudah mulai berantakan. Ia telat bangun, karena biasanya Ibu akan membangunkannya dengan teriakan yang amat sangat tidak baik untuk pendengaran lantaran frekuensinya yang diambang batas normal, sedangkan pagi itu tidak ada. Lalu ia juga belum sarapan pagi, biasanya ayah yang ribut soal sarapan ini. Tambahan lagi, bisa-bisanya ia lupa mengerjakan PR pelajaran Bahasa yang biasanya selalu ia kerjakan dengan senang hati. Gara-gara keasyikan baca salah satu komik favoritnya, Eyeshield 21*maafff…saia pinjam dulu ya* sampai dini hari.

Sakura berlari di koridor sambil terus menyesali kesialannya hari ini. Saat mau berbelok kearah kelasnya,

Brukkkk…

Tubuhnya menabrak seseorang tanpa ampun. Sakura langsung tersungkur. Sementara orang yang ditubruknya ikut terjatuh dihadapannya. "Aduuuhh..maaf. Aku buru-buru tadi," seru Sakura cepat. Matanya menatap orang yang ditabraknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya lelaki bertato 'ai' dan berambut merah dihadapannya. Ternyata Gaara.

"Ah..Gaara. Maaf, aku menabrakmu. Aku buru-buru tadi," Sakura tampak salah tingkah. Selama ini ia jarang berbicara dengan Gaara. Gaara dibenaknya adalah orang yang sulit didekati. Ia adalah ketua kelas yang pendiam, tapi disegani karena kecerdasan dan tanggungjawabnya. Setidaknya itulah yang Sakura tahu.

"Ga masalah. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Gaara kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Sakura mengangguk. Suasana hening sejenak.

Huppp.

Gaara bangkit dari jatuhnya. Mengibaskan celananya yang mungkin sedikit bernoda akibat jatuh tadi.

"Sakura, kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Gaara pelan. Matanya memandang Sakura yang masih terduduk dilantai. "Mau kubantu?" Gaara mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum kecil pada Sakura. "Ah..i-iya," Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Gaara. "Terimakasih," ujar Sakura sambil tersipu. Semburat merah tipis muncul dipipinya. Gaara hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Suasana kembali hening kembali. Saat itulah Sakura menyadari sesuatu.

"Ahh..PR ku" teriaknya kencang. Gaara saja sampai tersentak. Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terkejut karena teriakannya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi, setelah 5 langkah Sakura membalikkan badannya. "Ano..Gaara, aku duluan ya. Maaf sudah menabrakmu," Sakura membungkukkan badannya. "…dan juga terimakasih.." Sakura mengangkat punggungnya dan tersenyum tulus pada Gaara. Lalu ia pun berbalik dan melanjutkan larinya menuju ruang 2-1 IPA. Kelasnya. Kelas Gaara juga.

Gaara memandang punggung Sakura yang berlalu sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia hampir saja lupa tujuannya ke ruang kepala sekolah. Tanpa disadarinya, sepasang onyx sebenarnya telah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Hosh…hosh… nafas Sakura seakan berlomba keluar masuk dalam paru-parunya. Sesampainya dikelas, Sakura langsung menyerbu Ino yang sedang mengobrol melalui HP, mungkin dengan Sai.

"I-Ino…hosh..hosh..pi-pinjam..hosh.." seru Sakura terbata-bata. Ino memandangnya dengan aneh. "Hei, kau kenapa Sakura? Nafasmu seperti orang mau mati saja." Sakura menggeleng. Jujur, rasanya Sakura ingin menjitak kepala Ino. Tetapi, ini bukan saatnya meladeni Ino. PRnya adalah yang paling utama. Atau ia akan dihukum tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran dan berdiri dengan satu kaki dihalaman sekolah. Sakura segera mengatur nafasnya cepat.

"Ino, aku pinjam PR Bahasa mu. Aku belum selesai." akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan kalimat yang bisa dimengerti oleh Ino. "Oh, bilang dong dari tadi." sahut Ino. Ino pun mengeluarkan buku PR-nya dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura. "Sankyu," ujar Sakura cepat lalu segera mengambil posisi di bangkunya. Sekilas dilihatnya, si bocah Uchiha tak ada ditempatnya. Bagus, batin Sakura sedikit senang. Setidaknya ia tidak harus menambah daftar kesialannya dengan melihat wajah sok ganteng cowok menyebalkan itu.

"Tumben kau tidak mengerjakan PR bahasa, Sakura? Kau juga hampir telat." Ino kini menghadap ke Sakura. Sepertinya ia telah selesai mengobrol melalui HP-nya. "Panjang ceritanya," jawab Sakura tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, apalagi menghentikan gerakan mencontek dengan secepat kilatnya*mohon, jangan ditiru ya*. Ino mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Nanti pasti kuceritakan dikantin," sambung Sakura. Ia tahu Ino pasti ingin tahu. Ino tersenyum cerah."Oke!"

Suasana kelas sedikit lebih damai dari hari biasa. Selain karena ada PR Bahasa, yang belum selesai jadi sibuk mengerjakan (baca: mencontek) PR, ada faktor lain yang sangat berpengaruh. Apalagi kalau bukan ketidakhadiran si Rambut Pirang Jabrik yang tidak masuk hari ini. Katanya dia mengunjungi Pamannya yang masuk RS gara-gara sport jantung dikejutkan olehnya di Kedai Ramen.

Bruakkk!

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas ditendang dengan kuat. Sasuke muncul dengan wajah datar. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku. Tanpa bicara apapun, ia melangkah menuju kursinya dengan tenang. Seluruh penghuni kelas yang tadinya menatap kearah pintu mengikuti gerakan Sasuke. Kecuali Sakura. Sakura justru menambah kecepatan menconteknya. Ia sudah tidak peduli kalaupun tulisannya nanti hanya bahkan tidak bisa dibaca olehnya sendiri. Pokoknya selesai, pikir Sakura.

"eh..eh…Sakura. Sasuke kembali tuh" Ino sibuk menggoyang-goyang lengan kiri Sakura yang menahan buku PR milik Ino agar tidak bergeser dari tempatnya. "Ino, lenganku…" sentak Sakura sedikit kesal sambil menarik kembali lengannya. Ia bahkan tidak berminat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku PR dihadapannya.

"Wah, ada yang tidak mengerjakan tugas rupanya." suara sinis terdengar begitu jelas ditelinga Sakura. Sejelas keyakinannya, bahwa siapapun yang bicara barusan pasti menujukan kalimatnya untuk Sakura. Bermaksud memancing kekesalannya. Sakura tidak menoleh. Ia tetap menyalin PR itu. Menahan kekesalannya. Ini masih pagi, dan seorang Sakura Haruno tidak ingin semakin menambah daftar kekesalannya secepat itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak juga…

"Tidak kusangka, selain berisik dan kasar, kau ternyata juga amat pemalas."sambung Sasuke sambil duduk dibangkunya. Pena ditangan Sakura berhenti bergerak. Dengan kesal Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah kearah Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak sangat marah.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" seru Sakura keras. Ino dan yang lainnya menatap kearah mereka berdua.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang." Sasuke menyahut santai. Onyxnya memandang Sakura tajam. Sakura melotot. Cowok ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau! Jangan seenaknya mengataiku begitu. Kau kira kau siapa, hah?" bentak Sakura emosi. Semua berbisik-bisik. Sakura berani membentak seorang Uchiha? Wow.

"Aku?" Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya sendiri. "Iya! Kau! Jangan mentang-mentang kau orang kaya, seenakmu saja ya!"

"Tidak kusangka, selain berisik, kasar, pemalas, kau juga pelupa dan bodoh." ujar Sasuke dengan pandangan datar. "Apa sih maksudmu?" emosi Sakura sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Pena ditangannya sudah terlempar entah kemana. Ino sigap menarik Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke, sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang gawat. "Lepaskan aku Ino! Cowok itu harus diberi pelajaran etika." Seru Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Ino.

Kau juga harus Sakura, keluh yang lain dalam hati. "Sudah Sakura..sudah..tenang.." Ino berusaha meredakan amarah Sakura. "Dia keterlaluan!" bantah Sakura. "Hn. Itukan kata-kata si Dobe. Kau memang bodoh," Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura datar. Seolah sedang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ugh, ingin rasanya Sakura menonjok wajah itu.

"Lepaskan aku Ino. Aku ingin menghajar wajahnya." Sakura terus mencoba lepas dari cengkeraman Ino. Ino mulai kewalahan.

"Shikamaru, cepat bantu aku menahan Sakura."

"Cih..Kenapa harus aku sih?"

"Karena kau Wakil Ketua Kelas, baka!" seru Ino nyaris berteriak. Shikamaru mendecih kesal sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Suasana kelas tampak memanas. "Mendokusei, Gaara kemana sih?"keluh Shikamaru. Ia pun menahan lengan Sakura dengan tangan kanannya."Hei..apa-apaan ini!" Sakura tampak kesal.

"Kau berisik sekali Sakura,"keluh Shikamaru. Sakura mendelik. Kenapa seoah-olah dia menjadi yang bermasalah disini? Sedangkan si cowok menyebalkan itu malah duduk santai dikursinya.

"Kacau sekali! Ada apa ini?" Gaara muncul tiba-tiba. Tidak ada yang tahu kedatangannya karena semua sibuk menonton perkelahian ga penting(?) antara seorang Haruno yang emosian dengan si Uchiha yang menyebalkan.*author : tapi keren kan?-dengan aura love-**timpuked by readers. "cepat lanjutkan!"**iya,iya. Sabar sedikit.**timpuked again by readers*

Dengan sekali lihat saja, Gaara sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kau darimana saja? Merepotkan sekali jadi Wakilmu. Harus mengurus hal-hal merepotkan begini." keluh Shikamaru dengan kesal. Gaara tak menjawab. Pandangannya beralih kearah Sakura. " Berantem lagi?"tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah sebal. Lengannya sudah dilepas Shikamaru, Ino juga. "Cowok itu menyebalkan, dia duluan yang mengejekku!" tingkah Sakura persis seperti anak kecil yang sudah menemukan pembelanya. Sasuke mendengus. Tak menyanggah sedikitpun.

"Masih kesal?" Tanya Gaara lagi. "Sedikit.." sahut Sakura. Gaara tersenyum. Shikamaru tersentak melihat senyum Gaara*what? Shika suka Gaara?**bukaaaannnn…! Shika tu normal tahu!*

"Sudah..ga ada gunanya juga terus emosi. Duduklah. Aku punya berita bagus." ujar Gaara lembut. Beda dengan saat ia melerai Naruto dengan Sasuke waktu itu. Semuanya tentu menjadi heran. Sakura menurut. Ia pun duduk setelah sebelumnya mengacungkan tinjunya geram kearah Sasuke. Setelah Sakura duduk, Gaara melangkah kedepan kelas.

"Tadi Kepala Sekolah memanggilku karena ada yang ingin ia sampaikan." Suasana kelas mendadak sunyi. Semua mendengarkan penuh perhatian. Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas. Bahkan Sakura dan Sasuke pun kini mendengarkannya dengan kesadaran penuh.

"Tes ditunda sampai 2 minggu kedepan" ujar Gaara. Tegas. Lantang.

"Hoorrrreeee…" sorak sorai satu kelas langsung membahana dikelas 2-1 IPA. Semuanya tampak senang kecuali Sakura. 'Apa? Ditunda 2 minggu? Tau begitu, mendingan aku ikut ke tempat nenek,' sesal Sakura.

"Tapi.." suara Gaara kembali terdengar. Semua mengernyit heran. Apa maksudnya dengan'tapi'? Gaara tampak menahan nafas. Semua menatap kearahnya. Menanti kata-kata selanjutnya dari sang Ketua Kelas.

'Kita diwajibkan ikut perlombaan Festival Antar Sekolah. Acaranya minggu depan. Kita hanya punya 1 minggu untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Dan yang paling perlu diingat.." Gaara menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kita harus menang. Atau kita semua terancam tidak naik kelas!"

HAH? Apa maksudnya dengan tidak naik kelas?

Gaara bercanda bukan? Bagaimana bisa?, Sebenarnya Kepala Sekolah bilang apa pada Gaara?

**~Tsudzuku~**

**Yosh..bagaimana? Ada yang ngeganjal dihati anda? Silahkan nyatakan keganjilannya melalui Lorong Review dibawah ini ^_^**

**Oh iya, kesalahan pada chapter pertama tidak ada judul chapternya kan? Maafkan saia yang bodoh ini. Jadi untuk chap pertama saia putuskan judulnya : First Meet With.**

**Yah, walaupun judul ma cerita ga nyambung, yasud lah.. *back sound-Ya Sudahlah by Bondan P. ft. Fade2Black*(benar gaya tulisannyaa?)*ga yakin***

**Akhir kata, AYYYOOO RIPIUUUWWW…*nada lagu –Ayo Sekolah-***

**Jaa Ne,**

**~NYU~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Not Like You Think

**Moshi-moshi…**

**Gomenasai, untuk apdet yang amat-sangat-telat ini . Waaupun saia sebenarnya ga yakin bakal ada yang nunggu nih fic gaje, tapi saia senang menulisnya ^_^v **

**Hontou ni arigatougozaimashita buat yang udah RnR LNOFP, baik yang sient maupun ga, yang login maupun yang ga. Kata-kata kalian membuat saia semangat buat ngelanjutin nih fic. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak…m(^_^)m**

**Jangan bosan-bosan ngasih 'kripik' ma saia ya,^_^V**

**~23NYU31~**

**Disclaimer : Yang punya chara dari Naruto ya Forever Mas Ashi Kishimoto* kalau saya yang punya mah, sudah saya boyong Sasuke dari dulu jadi suami saya…^_^a**timpuked all***

**Tapi LNOFP punya saia…*bangga**dilempar panci ma tetangga***

**Pairing : Sasusaku, GaaSaku, ShikaIno*bisa berubah(?)ada request?* *ga jelas amat nih author!***

**Warning : gaje, abal, typo*mungkin*,maybe OOC, tata bahasa aneh, pokoke kekurangan yang lainnya lah…don't like don't read. Just klik 'BACK" key,okay?^^**

**Summary : Terkadang kebiasaan menjadi suatu keharusan. Saat kebiasaan itu hilang, mungkin akan ada yang tidak terbiasa dan kehilangan. Tapi, apakah MENYEBALKAN bagi seseorang juga termasuk kebiasaan? Kalau sifat itu hilang, ada jugakah yang kehilangan? Baca aja ya…*ga bisa buat summary***

**Nanti tolong ripiuw ya, flame juga mungkin dipertimbangkan..*saia memang baik hati, hohoho**ditampar ma readers***

**Okelah daripada saia semakin ngalor ngidul ga tentu, monggo..**

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**Love Not Only From Pink**

**Chap 3 : Not Like You Think**

Jalanan dipenuhi oleh murid-murid dari Kiseki Gakuen yang baru saja pulang. Diantara mereka terlihat juga dua orang gadis dengan warna rambut menyolok berjalan berdampingan. Yang berambut pirang panjang sepertinya sedang kesal, terlihat dari wajahnya yang cemberut. Sementara gadis berambut pink disampingnya tampak memutar-mutarkan gantungan kunci tanpa semangat dijari telunjuk.

"Kepala sekolah keterlaluan sekali sih,"gerutu Ino kesal. Bibirnya dimanyunkan hingga maju beberapa senti. Walaupun dengar, Sakura diam tidak menanggapi.

"Mentang-mentang yang punya sekolah dia, jadi seenaknya saja..bla..bla…bla.." Ino terus saja menggerutu. Sakura membiarkan Ino mengoceh sepuasnya. Wajahnya juga kusut. Benaknya memikirkan banyak hal. Mulai dari panggilan dari Kabuto-sensei, orangtuanya yang tidak ada dirumah, ketakutannya menjadi anggota inti tim sukses perlombaan festival seminggu lagi, juga tentang bagaimana cara agar tidak bertemu manusia paling menyebalkan bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

" AAARRRGGGHHH…" teriakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba membuat Ino menghentikan gerutuannya seketika. Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Mereka berhenti tepat didepan sebuah vending machine minuman ringan.

" Sakura? Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali." Ino menatap Sakura heran. Sakura memandang kearah Ino dengan wajah depresi.

" Hei…" tepuk Ino pelan dibahu Sakura. Wajahnya tidak lagi cemberut, melainkan melembut.

" Kau ada masalah ya? Ayo ceritakan padaku, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Percuma, batinnya.

" Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja,"

" Tentang apa misalnya?"

" Banyak…" sahut Sakura tanpa semangat. Ino yang melihatnya menarik nafas. Lalu tiba-tiba HP milik Ino berbunyi.

" Ibuku…" ujar Ino menjawab pandangan bertanya Sakura.

" Ya bu…Apa? Sekarang?.. Iya..iya..aku segera kesana..Iya..Iya bu.." Ino menyudahi percakapan diselulernya,sejenak kemudian pandangannya kembali kearah Sakura.

" Toko sedang ada borongan yang harus selesai sore ini, aku harus segera pulang." Ujar Ino pelan, dengan sedikit penyesalan. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

" Ya sudah, kau duluan saja. Aku masih harus ke supermarket, ada yang mau kubeli,"sahut Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

" Kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya kau ada masalah…"

" Aku baik-baik saja Ino Pig, bukan masalah besar kok." bantah Sakura.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya…"

Sakura memandang punggung Ino yang menjauh menuju stasiun. Rumah Ino memang lebih cepat dicapai jika menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Berbeda dengan rumahnya yang lebih dekat jika menggunakan bus sekolah. Biasanya Sakura akan menggunakan kereta jika ingin berjalan-jalan kedaerah lain atau sedang ingin pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya.

**~23NYU31~**

Sakura POV

Aku meletakkan belanjaanku dimeja dapur. Suasana rumah begitu sunyi. Aku naik menuju kamar, membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang dengan nyaman.

' Hufff…sepi sekali, bahkan Ayah dan Ibu tidak ada menghubungiku,'

Untuk menghilangkan kebosanan aku meraih Ipod berwarna sky blue milikku dan mulai mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang memang kusuka. Kepalaku yang tadinya sedikit pusing perlahan lenyap. Mataku terasa berat. Hingga tanpa sadar aku tertidur.

Udara dingin membuatku tersentak. Aku bangkit dari ranjang, melepaskan headset dari telinga,lalu melangkah menuju jendela yang terbuka. Sudah gelap rupanya, pantas saja dingin, ternyata aku lupa menutup jendela. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Setelah memastikan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci dengan baik, aku kembali ke kamar sambil membawa 2 bungkus potato chips. Rasanya malas sekali makan malam sendirian.

Begitu cemilanku habis, aku segera memeriksa jadwal pelajaran untuk besok. Beberapa buku catatan kukeluarkan dari tas, dan diganti dengan buku catatan yang lain. Tiba-tiba, selembar kertas berukuran 4x4 cm melayang, jatuh ke lantai. Kertas yang dibagikan perangkat kelas tadi siang.

Aku menatapnya sejenak. Kertas itu masih kosong. Tapi besok harus sudah berisi usulan akan membuat stand apa saat lomba festival nanti. Aku tidak ingin berpikir panjang-panjang lagi. Saat festival yang paling banyak dikunjungi adalah stand makanan dan minuman, begitu pikirku.

Jadi sudah pasti, aku menulis Maid & Butler Café.

Sepertinya menarik, mungkin.

**~23NYU31~**

Normal POV

Suasana dikelas 2-1IPA sedikit laindaripada biasanya. Gaara, sang ketua kelas berdiri didepan kelas didampingi wakilnya, Shikmaru yang terus-terusnya menguap bosan.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan tema yang kita ambil saat festival nanti adalah Maid & Butler Café. Untuk itu tinggal menunjuk siapa yang akan menanggungjawabi festival ini. Ada yang mau mengeluarkan pendapatnya?" tanya Gaara pada seluruh anggota kelas.

Murid-murid berbisik-bisik. Pandangan mereka diam-diam menuju kearah seeorang gadis berambut pink yang duduk sambil memangku dagunya. Sakura merasakan firasat buruk.

" Bagaimana kalau Sakura saja? Inikan idenya dia. Rasanya lebih pantas." seru Kiba semangat. Sakura menatap Kiba tidak senang. Kenapa harus aku sih, gerutunya dalam hati.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu.." sambung yang lain.

" Ya…ya.. Haruno saja,"

" Iya..iya…Sakura-chan saja..inikan idenya dia," ulang Naruto dengan semangat. Gaara tidak berkomentar mendengarnya.

" Aku keberatan!" Sakura berdiri dari kursi. Semua menoleh kearah Sakura, termasuk Ino.

" Oke, ini memang ideku…" Sakura menarik nafas sebentar.

"… Tapi bukan berarti harus aku yang menanggungjawabinya kan? Aku juga tidak tahu sebelumnya kalau ideku yang diambil. Aku tidak siap."

Murid-murid kembali berbisik-bisik.

" Bagaimana teman-teman? Sakura menyatakan keberatan. Ada pendapat lain?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas. Matanya berhenti pada sosok yang terlihat bosan disudut.

" Apa kau punya saran Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Gaara, suaranya diberikan sedikit penekanan. Sasuke yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh. Pandangan matanya seakan berkata kalian-orang-bodoh-dan-sangat-sangat-menggangguku.

" Tidak."sahutnya tajam. Untuk sejenak, satu kata darinya tadi membekukan waktu. Sakura mendongkol tanpa membalikkan punggungnya. Dasar menyebalkan!

" Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain," Gaara menghela nafasnya. Matanya kini beralih pada gadis berambut pink .

" Sakura, kau akan menjadi penanggungjawab hal ini, .."

" Tapi, aku ka-…" Sakura hendak protes.

" Aku akan membantumu,"potong Gaara cepat.

" Ha?" Sakura melongo tidak mengerti.

" Baik, jadi begini, berhubung tidak ada yang bersedia menjadi penanggung jawab, maka diputuskan yang memiliki ide yang akan menanggungjawabinya, tetapi diharapkankepada seluruh anggota kelas untuk tetap membantu sebisa mungkin. Karena ini demi kelas dan sekolah kita juga."

Sakura terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

" Tenang saja, Sakura-chan..aku pasti ikut membantumu.." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Aku juga, pasti akan membantu," sambung Kiba. Sakura menatap mereka satu persatu.

Yang lain pun ikut mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Sakura.

" Hufff…ya sudahlah, tapi janji ya..bantu aku!" ujar Sakura akhirnya.

Brakkk…

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya,melangkah meninggalkan kelas.

" Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu tanpa memalingkan wajahnya satu derajat pun, suara dinginnya kembali terdengar.

" Hn, Bukan urusanmu."

Waktu pun untuk sesaat membeku kembali.

**~23NYU31~**

Hari terus bergulir meninggalkan waktu-waktu yang terlewat. Anggota kelas 2-1 IPA sibuk dengan persiapan festival. Ruangan kosong yang sebelumnya adalah gudang dekat halaman belakang sekolah disulap mejadi ruang kerja khusus persiapan festival. Semuanya tampak sibuk. Ada yang mengecat meja, menggunting pita-pita warna-warni, juga menulis daftar menu seartistik berusaha membuat yang terbaik

Diantara begitu banyak orang sibuk disini, tentu yang paling sering mondar-mandir adalah Sakura.

" Ino, kostum untuk Maid sama Butlernya sudah selesai belum?"

" Tinggal sedikit lagi, Sakura. Menyelesaikan detail-detail kecilnya ternyata lebih sulit. Tapi pasti akan selesai tepat waktu kok, tenang saja,"

" Tolong ya, Ino. Aku mengandalkanmu."

" Tentu saja, Jidat!" sahut Ino tersenyum lebar. Sakura pun ikut tersenyum. taklama kemudian, Sakura meihat Shikamaru sedang duduk santai. Sambil menguap, Shikamaru memandangi daftar menu hand made yang akan digunakan saat festival nanti.

" Shika, tentang menu kita, kau sudah menyiapkannya kan?" tanya Sakura menghampiri. Shika menyodorkan benda ditangannya kepada Sakura.

" Sudah, aku dibantu oleh Gaara juga. Soal menu sudah beres."

" Oh, bagus sekali. Kalau begitu, Gaara dimana sekarang?"

" Gaara tadi dipanggil Kepala sekolah lagi Sakura-chan.." sahut Naruto. Tangan Naruto terlihat kotor dan berwarna-warni.

" Begitu.. Oh ya, Naruto..peralatan kita sudah siapkan? Meja, kursi, peralatan makan dan minumnya?"

" Sudah dong, bahkan untuk brosur dan Plank café kita sudah diurus," sahut Naruto bangga sambil memamerkan contoh brosur.

" Planknya?"

" Ada, sekarang sedang dijemur biar catnya cepat kering," kali ini Kiba yang menjawab. Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Semuanya terkendali.

" Kerja yang bagus, kalian memang bisa diandalkan." puji Sakura tulus. Wajah Naruto memerah. Ia pun menundukkan wajahnya malu.

" Kau bisa saja , Sakura-chan. Aku jadi makin menyukaimu…" ujar Naruto. Ia pun menaikkan wajahnya malu-malu. Tetapi ternyata Sakura sudah pergi untuk mengecek hal yang lain. Kiba tertawa geli.

" Kasihan sekali kau Naruto, hahahaha.."

" Kurang ajar kau, Kiba!" Naruto langsung bersiap melancarkan jitakan maut Uzumaki-nya kepada Kiba. Kib apun dengan sigap mengeluarkan jurus terampuh menghadapi amukan orang marah, kabur ke halaman belakang.

" Wah, semuanya bersemangat sekali ya…" suara dari pintu mengejutkan semuanya.

" Pak kepala sekolah.."

Sugiyama-sensei , kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik Kiseki Gakuen muncul dengan jas abu-abunya. Wajahnya tersenyum senang. Disampingnya ada Gaara yang menenteng map berwarna cokelat. Wajah Gaara terlihat lelah, namun tetap terlihat keren dan berwibawa.

" Pak Kepala sekolah ingin melihat kerja keras kita," ujarnya pendek.

" Memang tidak salah aku memilih kelas ini menjadi perwakilan sekolah kita," pujinya bangga. Semua yang ada didalam kelas tersenyum.

" Baik, silahkan kalian lanjutkan. Aku mengandalkan kalian." Setelah berkata begitu Sugiyama-sensei pun pamit meninggalkan mereka.

" Wah, jadi makin semangat nih… Ayo teman-teman,kita menangkan festival ini. Yossshhhhh!" seru Naruto keras. Semua langsung ikut bersorai.

Sakura menghampiri Gaara yang sedang menyusun lembaran-lembaran kertas di atas meja yang terletak disudut kiri.

" Kau sepertinya lelah, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan minuman soda dingin. Gaara menoleh.

"Ah, Sakura…" serunya tersenyum. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan duduk di kursi yang ada disitu. "Terimakasih Sakura, aku minum ya," Gaara pun meminum minuman dari Sakura perlahan.

"Aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih juga,"

" Untuk?"

" Sudah membujuk Pak kepala sekolah berkunjung kemari. Berkat kau, mereka jadi semakin bersemangat," mata Sakura memandangi teman-temannya yang terlihat menikmati tugas mereka masng-masing.

" Kau tahu darimana aku membujuk Sugiyama-sensei?"

" Tidak tahu, hanya merasa begitu."sahut Sakura. Gaara terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

" Kau memang unik"ujar Gaara pelan.

" Eh?"

" Bagaimana yang lain?" Gaara mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

" Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, mereka semua sangat membantu," jawab Sakura.

" Semua? Kau yakin?"

" Kecuali bocah Uchiha yang satu itu, tentunya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang," nada suara Sakura berubah kesal. Gaara tertawa kecil.

" Kenapa tertawa?"

" Kau lucu sekali. Kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya ya?"

" Sepertinya begitu. Aku heran saja, kenapa bisa ada sih manusia semenyebalkan dia?"

" Tapi dia kan keren? Semua perempuan disini menyukainya," pancing Gaara. Sakura menoleh.

" Keren? bagiku tidak. Oke, dia memang tampan, kaya, jenius pula. Tapi, tetap saja kelakuannya itu tidak pantas. Aku tidak suka."

" Begitu?"

" Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan dia lagi, aku langsung bad mood kalau dengar nama dia. Rasanya kepalaku jadi berat."

Gaara kembali tersenyum kecil.

Sakura sedang menjahit renda pada salah satu kostum Maid yang akan dipakai saat festival nanti sendirian. Alat jahit berserakan disekitarnya. Sakura bermaksud meringankan pekerjaan Ino dan yang lainnya. Seragam Butler sudah diselesaikan terlebih dahulu oleh Ino. Rasanya sudah berjam-jam Sakura mengerjakan renda itu, tetapi hasinya tetap saja kurang memuaskan.

" Ternyata memang sedikit lebih rumit," keluh Sakura pelan.

Tanpa disadarinya, hari sudah gelap. HPnya berbunyi perlahan menandakan ada email masuk.

_**From : Gaara_AkaiSuna**_

_**To : Sakura_Haruno**_

**Konbanwa..**

**Sakura, kau masih disekolah?**

_**Sent : November, 23 20xx 18:45**_

Ternyata dari Gaara. Sakura membalas email tersebut dengan cepat.

_**From : Sakura_Haruno**_

_**To : Gaara_AkaiSuna**_

**Konbanwa mo Gaara, ^^**

**Sudah mau pulang kok,..**

_**Sent : November, 23 20xx 18:48**_

Beberapa menit kemudian email balasan dari Gaara pun tiba.

_**From : Gaara_AkaiSuna**_

_**To : Sakura_Haruno**_

**Sendirian? Aku kesana ya?**

_**Sent :**__**November, 23 20xx 19:01**_

Sakura tersenyum membaca balasan dari Gaara. Ternyata dia mengkhawatirkanku, batin Sakura. Ada perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya.

_**From : Sakura_Haruno**_

_**To : Gaara_AkaiSuna**_

**Tidak usah, terimakasih..^^**

**Aku bisa sendiri kok, tenang saja..^^v**

_**Sent : November, 23 20xx 19:05**_

Setelah menulis begitu, Sakura segera merapikan alat-alat jahitnya. Saat itulah didengarnya suara langkah kaki ringan di halaman belakang. Sakura terkesiap. Ia menoleh kearah pintu dengan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

Siapa itu?

Belum sempat Sakura menenangkan ketakutannya, pintu gudang yang jadi markas anak-anak 2-1 IPA mendadak terbuka lebar.

Brakkk…

Akibat rasa terkejut Sakura, alat-alat jahit ditangannya tanpa sengaja terlepas dari genggamannya. Sakura sigap menangkap benda-benda tersebut sebelum menyentuh lantai.

" Auuuwww…" Sakura reflex berteriak kesakitan saat jarum jahit yang dipegangnya menembus kulit jari manisnya.

" Sakura…"

Suara itu…

Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Tepat sebelum ia melihat dengan pasti pemilik suara yang sepertinya ia kenal, semua menjadi gelap.

Plap.

" Masa sih? Mati lampu?"

**~TSUDZUKU~**

**Huff…leganya ^_^.. chap ini saia sudahi sampai disini. Bagaimana? Mengecewakan lagi kah? Kalau ya, saia minta maaf lagi… saia memang payah…hiks..hiks..T_T**

**Ya sudahlah, buat readers silahkan…^_^/**

**Setelah baca fic ini mau marah-marah, boleh…mau nuntut saia, silahkan..(?) mau banting kompi/leppi/ato hpnya sekalian….JANGAN! kasih ke saia aja..*dihajar massa ***

**Kalau mau …dipersilahkan dengan segala hormat…*bentangin karpet merah 10 km***

**Jaa ne.. ^_^V**

**~NYU~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Take The Turn

**Moshi-moshi minna…**

**Aq datang lagi dengan update-an terbaru LNOFP.. belakangan lagi sibuk ujian makanya ga di publish. Ini juga nyambil ngetiknya, jadi mohon maafkan saia ya..*nunduk***

**Saia juga mau minta maaf kemarin ga nyantumin nama-nama yang udah ripiuw..maafkan saia lagi..**

**Kali ini akan saia cantumin kok, tapi kalau emang ternyata belum semua, maafkan saia lagi…**

***minta maaf mulu dari tadi!***

**Langsung saja…**

**Cherrysasusaku : uhm..aq jg krg tau..^^a *digeplak* ini sasusakunya..^^ hampir full lho..yosh, tengkiu da RnR, ripyu lg ya..**

**Namikaze Sakura: makasih..makasih..^^ Yosh ini apdetannya..^^ ripyu lg ya…**

**Hikaru Senju : makasih..^^ ini apdetnya..semoga suka ya..**

**Uchiha Sakura97 : ini apdetnya..makasih udah RnR, ripyu lagi ya…**

**Thia2rh : yosh..ini dia..silahkan..^^**

**N-J : ini udah apdet, maaf kelamaan..^^a ripyu lg ya..**

**7color : makasih..makasih..ini dia apdetnya…^^v**

**4ntk4-ch4n : iya..sikitt..*pundung* tapi kali ini banyak kok…makasih udah mau nunggu fict gaje ini..^^ ripyu lg ya..^^v**

**Hana to Uzu: ahh iya..Hana benar! Makasih buat kripiknya, saia suka lho…mohon terus bimbingannya ^^v ripyu lg ya..**

**Saitou-chan : iya, Sasukenya saia sembunyiin dikamar , ne baru mau dikeluarkan dari persembunyian.._a *plaakk* ini updatenya..ripyu lg ya..**

**Atik-Chan : makasih atik-chan..^^ jgn panggil senpai ya, saia masih newbie ni..panggil Yurie-chan aja..oke? ripyu lagi..^^v**

**Pinkan : wahh..makasih udah suka..^^ni dia kelanjutannya..^^v ripyu lagi ya..**

**Just Ana : senangnya..makasih udah RnR fic gaje ini, oh fic Ana-chan udah apdet lg ya..maaf belum sempat ripyu..^^ RnR lg ya..**

**Keset Pink : Ini fict saia, dilarang jealous ya..^^v makasih udah RnR..**

**Disclaimer : Yang punya chara dari Naruto ya Forever Mas Ashi Kishimoto* kalau saya yang punya mah, sudah saya boyong Sasuke dari dulu jadi suami saya…^_^a**timpuked all***

**Tapi LNOFP punya saia…*bangga**dilempar panci ma tetangga***

**Pairing : Sasusaku, GaaSaku, ShikaIno*slight nd bisa berubah(?)ada request?* *ga jelas amat nih author!***

**Warning : gaje, abal, typo*mungkin*,maybe OOC, tata bahasa aneh, pokoke kekurangan yang lainnya lah…don't like don't read. Just klik 'BACK" key,okay?^^**

**Summary : Terkadang kebiasaan menjadi suatu keharusan. Saat kebiasaan itu hilang, mungkin akan ada yang tidak terbiasa dan kehilangan. Tapi, apakah MENYEBALKAN bagi seseorang juga termasuk kebiasaan? Kalau sifat itu hilang, ada jugakah yang kehilangan? Baca aja ya…*ga bisa buat summary***

**Nanti tolong ripiuw ya, flame juga mungkin dipertimbangkan..*saia memang baik hati, hohoho**ditampar ma readers***

**Okelah daripada saia semakin ngalor ngidul ga tentu, monggo..**

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**Love Not Only From Pink**

**Chap 4 : Take The Turn**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, berusaha beradaptasi dalam kegelapan. Tetap tak terlihat apapun. Mataku beralih kearah pintu.

CTTAARRRR!

Suara guntur sontak mengagetkanku. Jangan bilang mau turun hujan, batinku tak percaya. Kurang dari 5 detik kemudian suara tetesan air yang menghantam genteng membuatku lemas seketika.

"Sakura…?"

Ahh..suara itu. Karena gelap aku jadi melupakannya untuk sekejap. Bulu romaku merinding. Hiiiiyy…

"Siapa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar justru suara air yang bagai ditumpahkan ke bumi dan langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahku. Spontan aku mundur dalam kegelapan. Tanganku meraba benda-benda disekitar dengan gugup.

"Heii…siapa itu?" suaraku sedikit bergetar. Aduhh..bagaimana ini? HP milikku juga tadi kuletakkan begitu saja, entah dimana. Mungkin sudah kuletakkan dalam tas, mungkin juga kuletakkan begitu saja diatas meja. Dalam hati aku merutuk kecerobohanku sendiri untuk tidak menggenggamnya.

Brakkk… Krekk..

"Adduhh.." aku meringis. Pinggulku tanpa sengaja menabrak meja dan menjatuhkan benda tipis namun cukup lebar. Sepertinya aku menginjak sesuatu. Seperti triplek, mungkin…

"Jangan kemana-mana!" suara milik siapapun itu, yang kini berada diruangan yang sama denganku saat ini terdengar seperti perintah.

"Eehhh?"

CTTARRRR!

Kilatan cahaya menembus ruangan gelap ini dalam sepersekian detik. Samar-samar kutangkap siluet seseorang. Wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat, tapi bayangannya tubuhnya seperti kukenal. Model rambutnya juga sepertinya aneh, mirip dengan buntut unggas yang banyak dipelihara nenek didesa.

Buntut unggas? Tunggu….

"Sasuke, kaukah itu?"

Normal POV

"Sasuke, kaukah itu? " tanya Sakura perlahan. Langkah mundurnya berhenti.

"Hn.."sahut Sasuke pendek. Sakura kini bisa melihat sedikit ada bayangan seseorang mendekat kearahnya. Suara Sasuke juga terdengar samar oleh hujan.

"Kenapa kau tadi diam saja waktu kutanya siapa, hah? Kau mau menerorku ya? Kau mau menakutiku kan?" teriak Sakura.

"Tidak,"

"Jadi apa maksudmu diam saja dari tadi? Kau mau mengerjaiku?"

"Tidak,"

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya perlahan kelantai sambil menghela nafas. Walaupun ketakutannya hilang sudah, kini digantikan penuh oleh kekesalannya pada lelaki berambut lama kemudian, Sasuke ikut duduk disampingnya.

Suara hujan dan petir yang bersahutan membuat udara mendingin. Lampu yang padam membuat ruangan itu semakin gelap.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Dan siapa pula yang mengizinkanmu duduk disampingku ?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Kau itu, bisa diam sebentar tidak. Berisik sekali!"

"Kkkauuuu…"Sakura menatap kesal kearah manusia disampingnya. Seandainya bisa terlihat, maka yang akan muncul dihadapan Sasuke adalah tiga persimpangan sekaligus diwajah mulus Sakura. Sayangnya, hal itudigagalkan oleh padamnya sumber cahaya diruangan 6x5 meter ini. Sasuke tak menanggapi kekesalan Sakura. Ia malah menyandarkan dirinya.

"Tidak kusangka, pinky sepertimu suka pulang malam juga rupanya,"

"Hei bocah Uchiha ! Kuperingatkan sekali lagi padamu, aku bukan pinky!" seru Sakura kesal. "Aku bukan ingin pulang malam, hanya mengerjakan apa yang bisa kukerjakan untuk kelas ini saja,"

"Tch, hal bodoh seperti ini…apanya yang menarik.."

"Justru kau yang terlalu tolol hingga tidak tahu betapa menyenangkannya bekerjasama dengan teman untuk tujuan yang sama pula,"

"Hn?"

"Ya, lelaki berhati dingin sepertimu tidak akan mengerti."

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan pinky!"

"Kau duluan yang mulai pantat ayam. Aku akan sopan pada orang yang juga sopan terhadapku,"

"Seperti Si rambut merah?"

"Rambut merah? Maksudmu Gaara? Apa hubungannya dengan Gaara? " sentak Sakura heran. Sasuke diam.

"Heei, aku bicara padamu," seru Sakura kesal . Sasuke bukannya menjawab, malah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Menurutmu.." Sasuke memberi jeda sedikit pada kalimatnya. Sakura menunggu.

"Berapa lama lagi lampunya padam?" nada bicara Sasuke terdengar santai.

"Ha?" Sakura cengo.

"Aku tanya pendapatmu,"

"Mana kutahu."sahut Sakura sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal. Dalam hati Sakura sibuk merutuki kesialannya berada pada tempat yang sama dengan bocah Uchiha disampingnya. Eh..tunggu!

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaan yang diajukannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hn?"

"Aku tanya, kau sedang apa disini? Bukannya seharusnya kau sudah pulang?"

"Aku belum pulang,"

"Eh? Tapi dari tadi aku tidak melihatmu. Kukira kau sudah pulang,"

"Hn,"

"Kau ini! Aku mana tahu kau bilang apa kalau yang keluar dari bibirmu itu cuma dua huruf sakti itu. Aku ini bukan paranormal yang bisa tahu maksudmu hanya dengan melihat wajahmu." Sakura menurunkan suaranya.

"Yang bilang kau paranormal siapa?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Nah, lalu?"

"Eh? Maksudmu apa sih?"

"Kenapa kau harus repot-repot?"

"Repot apanya? Kau ini memang menyebalkan sekali ya!"

"Terserah."

"Ugghh.." dengus Sakura. Selanjutnya Sasuke dan Sakura kembali diam.

"Aku mau pulang," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai meraba meja didekatnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah merogoh kedalam tasnya, mencari HP kesayangannya.

"Ah, ini dia. Ternyata kuletak dalam tas," Sakura menjadikan benda elektronik ditangannya sebagai senter.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" suara Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Iya."

"Bodoh!" seru Sasuke keras.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Pantat Ayam!"

"Otakmu itu berfungsi atau tidak sih? Hujan deras begini."

"Aku juga tahu ini hujan deras. Tapi aku bukan kambing yang takut hujan." balas Sakura menyindir. Lalu dengan cueknya, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu. Begitu dibuka…

Syuuuurrrrr…

Telinga Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar suara hujan yang begitu deras. Diliriknya payung mungil ditangan kanannya.

**Sakura POV**

Kalau begini, bakalan tetap basah deh. Percuma juga pakai paying, batinku kecewa.

Ah..masa bodo! Yang penting cepat sampai rumah dan aku bisa istirahat tenang tanpa gangguan dari apapun, termasuk Pantat Ayam menyebalkan dibelakangku ini.

Aku melangkah keluar. Benar saja, hujannya terlalu deras. Tapi masa aku harus balik lagi? Tidak. Aku tidak akan berbalik. Kalau aku balik, si Uchiha sok keren itu bakalan mengejekku habis-habisan. Dan seorang Haruno tidak akan sudi dipermalukan oleh siapaun, termasuk oleh seorang Uchiha.

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya berusaha melindungi tasku. Badanku basah kuyup. Tetesan air hujan langsung mengguyur tubuhku tanpa ampun. Terasa sedikit sakit.

Bbrrr…dinginnya…

"Ternyata kau memang bodoh!" sebuah suara membuatku mendongak. Tetesan air hujan tak terasa dikulitku lagi.

"Sasuke.." tatapku tak percaya.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi? Ayo, cepat."

"Eh?"

"Kuantar kau pulang."

Sasuke memayungi kami berdua dengan mantel besarnya. Itulah sebabnya air hujan tak terasa sakit lagi dikulitku. Posisiku yang berada begitu dekat dengan Sasuke membuatku berdebar. Ini tidak baik. Tanpa sadar aku menggeser tubuhku sedikit. Kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Hei, kenapa menjauh? Mantelnya ga sebesar yang kau bayangkan tahu. Kemari." Sasuke menarik tubuhku lebih dekat kearahnya.

"Eh..?" aku terkejut dan tak bisa menolak.

"Kau ini. Kebanyakan bilang 'eh' membuatmu tampak lebih bodoh tahu."

"Enak saja! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku ga bodoh." sahutku kesal. Sesukanya saja mengatakan aku bodoh.

"Hahahaha.. Kau kanmemang bodoh Sakura," Sasuke tertawa keras. Aku mengernyit. Sebegitu menyenangkannya kah mengatakan aku bodoh?

Aku sudah siap meledak kembali kalau saja aku tidak melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertawa lepas. Aku terkesima.

Sasuke tertawa. Keren sekali.

"Kau kenapa? Ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

"Kau keren saat tertawa, Sasuke. Upss.." aku menutup mulutku sendiri. Kenapa mulutku lebih cepat daripada otakku, rutukku.

Sasuke terdiam. Langkahnya berhenti. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit terkejut, lalu datar kembali.

"Ah, lupakan saja." Aku mengibaskan tangnanku, mencoba membuang kegugupan yang kualami.

"Hn."

Aku dan Sasuke kembali berjalan. Tapi kali ini kami melewatinya dalam diam.

"Ah, sudah sampai. Masuklah." Ujar Sasuke pelan. Aku sedikit terkejut. Ternyata Sasuke tahu alamat rumahku.

"Ya, terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Sasuke." Aku membungkukkan badanku sedikit.

"Hn"

Aku tersenyum. Kulirik Sasuke yang basah kuyup dihadapanku. Kasihan juga.

"Sasuke, masuklah dulu. Setidaknya aku bisa menyiapkan handuk dan teh hangat untukmu."

Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak kumengerti.

"Tidak usah." sambil berkata seperti itu, Sasuke membalikkan badannya.

"Jangan begitu. Kau sudah mengantarku sampai basah kuyup begitu. Aku tidak tahu kau ada urusan lain atau tidak, tapi setidaknya keringkan dulu badanmu." ujarku ngotot. Mataku menatap onyx dihadapanku. Sasuke mebalikkan badannya.

"Orangtuamu tidak ada dirumah ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku membuka pintu rumahku pelan.

"Kau ini bodoh atau pura-pura polos sih? Aku tidak akan bertanggungjawab ya." Sasuke menerobos masuk kedalam. Aku melongo sebentar.

"Eh? Maksudnya apa sih?"

**Normal POV**

"Kau ini bodoh atau pura-pura polos sih? Aku tidak akan bertanggungjawab ya." Sasuke menerobos masuk kedalam. Sakura hanya bisa melongo.

"Eh? Maksudnya apa sih?" ujar Sakura bingung.

"Hei, mana handuknya?" teriak Sasuke dari dalam. Dalam hati Sakura memaki dalam hati. Memangnya ini rumah siapa sih? Seenaknya saja…

Sakura segera mengambil handuk dan menyiapkan teh hangat untuk Sasuke. Sebelumnya ia telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos lengan panjang biru dan rok selutut polos warna hitam. Rambutnya masih sedikit basah akibat dikeringkan asal-asalan.

"Ini baju gantinya, cuma ada kaos putih. Ganti dikamar mandi sana." ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan kaos putih milik Ayah yang belum pernah dipakai.

"Hn, kau sendirian?"

"Ayah dan ibu sedang kerumah nenek, jadi aku sendirian. Kau duduk saja dulu disitu," ujar Sakura sambil menunjuksalah satu kursi yang ada disana.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura sudah sibuk didapur membuat makan malam. Nasi goreng omelet spesial Haruno.

"Kau buat apa?" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang bahu Sakura. Membuatnya sedikit berjengit.

"Sasuke! Ngapain kemari? Ya ampun, kenapa belum ganti baju?" Sakura menatap Sasuke galak. Sasuke belum mengganti bajunya sama sekali.

"Lantainya jadi basah kan? Nanti kalau ada yang terpeleset gimana?" Sakura mengomel. Sasuke memasang raut wajah tak perduli.

"Didepan lantainya juga basah tuh.." sahut Sasuke santai. Sakura menatap tajam.

"Ganti bajumu Sasuke. Sekarang!" perintah Sakura penuh tekanan.

"Iya..iya.. berisik amat sih!" Sasuke langsung membuka kemeja sekolahnya santai. Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Kau mau ngapain hah?"

"Ganti baju?"

"Bukan disini Pantat Ayam bego! Kamar mandi sana." seru Sakura sambil menutup matanya. Tubuh Sasuke terlalu menyilaukan. Tidak baik untuk mata dan kesehatan jiwa.

"Suka-sukaku mau buka baju dimana. Bukan urusanmu kan?"

"TAPI INI RUMAHKU, PANTAT AYAM!" bentak Sakura emosi.

Ting tong…ting tong…

Terdengar suara bel dari depan. Sambil menggerutu Sakura berjalan menuju pintu.

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam gini? Mana masih hujan lagi." Sakura membuka pintu perlahan.

Matanya terbelalak memandang siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Gaara..?"

"Yo Sakura.." orang didepan pintu memamerkan senyumnya.

"Aku khawatir padamu, kupikir kalau kau belum sampai dirumah, aku mau menyusulmu ke sekolah.." ujar Gaara sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Siapa Sakura?" tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul Sasuke tanpa atasan. Rambut basahnya masih meneteskan butiran air sedikit.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Gaara juga tampak terkejut. Dipandanginya Sakura yang rambutnya juga masih basah.

"Kalian sedang apa, Sakura?" tanya Gaara. Dengan nada interogasi. Wajah tampannya mengeras.

"Kami sedang berduaan dan kau mengganggu, jadi pergilah." suara Sasuke yang santai membuat suasana senyap seketika.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Gaara kehilangan kata-kata. Dan Sakura….

"Jangan bercanda SASSSUUKKKEEE..!"

Dan malam itu, dikediaman Haruno meledaklah amarah seorang gadis berambut pink yang murka.

**~TSUDZUKU~**

**Yosh, sekian dulu untuk chapter 4. Saia tak bias berharap banyak karena saia juga tak mampu banyak? Tapi syukurlah, akhirnya saia bisa buat Sasuke-kun muncul sebanyak mungkin untuk chap ini.. Saia suka sekali. tapi..rasanya kenapa kurang ya...ahh..saia memang payah! *lhah? Lupakan saja!***

**oke minna, silahkan kripik dan seren-dangnya..**

**RIPYU…RIPYU..RIPYU…\\^o^/**

**Tengkiu..**

**Love, **

**~NYU~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Think About Me

**Moshi-moshi minna…^^**

Pertama-tama mau ucapin **Happy Valentine Days** dulu buat semuanya… berhubung besok udah tanggal 14 Februari..^^

Yup, saia nongol kembali buat mengumbar update-an fic gaje yang amat saia cintai ini *halah, lebay!* maafkan ketelatan saia yang menyebalkan ini dalam menyelesaikan **LNOFP**, tapi tenang saja. Mungkin chap depan bakal jadi chap yang terakhir kayaknya..^^a

Sebelum mulai, izinkan saia balas ripyu dulu ya…

Untuk **7color****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****Violet7orange****, ****Shadow Shirayuki****, ****Shadow Shirayuki** udah saia balas via PM..tengkiu..^^

**F.E.P.S** : tengkiu..^^ ini updatenya..

**Hikari Shinju** : makasih banyak udah RnR ^^, ni update nya lagi..mungkin agak mengecewakan..maaf ya..^^a

**NN** : yup..silahkan, ni updatenya..^^

**Vvvv** :hohoho, baca aja ya..^^v tengkiu udah RnR..^^

**Hana to Uzu** : ahh, tanjoubi omedeto Uzu-chan..^^ maaf baru bilang sekarang,*hampir telat sebulan* Ah iya, maaf.. Hana to Uzu benar lagi..^^a makasih udah RnR ya Hana-chan to Uzu-chan..^^v

**mayu akira** :Ini dia kelanjutannya..^^ makasih udah RnR ..^^v

**Disclaimer : Yang punya chara dari Naruto ya Forever Mas Ashi Kishimoto* kalau saya yang punya mah, sudah saya boyong Sasuke dari dulu jadi suami saya…^_^a**timpuked all***

**Tapi LNOFP punya saia…*bangga**dilempar panci ma tetangga***

**Pairing : Sasusaku, GaaSaku, ShikaIno*slight nd bisa berubah(?)ada request?* *ga jelas amat nih author!***

**Warning : gaje, abal, typo*mungkin*,maybe OOC, tata bahasa aneh, pokoke kekurangan yang lainnya lah…don't like don't read. Just klik 'BACK" key,okay?^^**

**Summary : Terkadang kebiasaan menjadi suatu keharusan. Saat kebiasaan itu hilang, mungkin akan ada yang tidak terbiasa dan kehilangan. Tapi, apakah MENYEBALKAN bagi seseorang juga termasuk kebiasaan? Kalau sifat itu hilang, ada jugakah yang kehilangan? Baca aja ya…*ga bisa buat summary***

**Nanti tolong ripiuw ya, flame juga mungkin dipertimbangkan..*saia memang baik hati, hohoho**ditampar ma readers***

**Okelah daripada saia semakin ngalor ngidul ga tentu, monggo..**

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**Love Not Only From Pink**

**Chap 5 : Think About Me**

Malam sebelumnya, di kediaman Haruno.

Hujan lebat masih mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya. Udara terasa berat karena lembab. Suara guntur terkadang menimpali diantara derai tetesan air yang menghantam atap rumah tanpa segan.

"Jangan bercanda SASSSUUKEEE…!" seru Sakura murka. Wajahnya langsung memerah menahan malu.

"J-jangan dengarkan si bodoh ini Gaara. Dan kau Sasuke, pakai bajumu sana!" suara Sakura terdengar gugup. Sasuke tetap ditempatnya, sampai akhirnya Sakura langsung memberi death glare terbaik miliknya untuk mengusir Uchiha itu dari hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya sedang apa dia dirumahmu Sakura?" tanya Gaara saat ia sudah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Sakura. Matanya memandang penuh kearah Sakura.

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi pada intinya tadi dia mengantarku pulang. Lalu karena dia basah kena hujan jadi aku menyuruhnya masuk untuk ganti baju sambil menunggu hujan reda." Jelas Sakura pelan. Disodorkannya segelas teh hangat kehadapan Gaara. "Silahkan..."

Wajah Gaara tampak kurang puas dengan jawaban barusan.

"Kenapa dia bisa pulang bersamamu? Dan lagipula kenapa kau menyuruhnya masuk kerumahmu? Kalau tidak salah Ino bilang orangtuamu sedang tidak dirumah bukan?". Pertanyaan beruntun barusan membuat Sakura memandang Gaara aneh.

"Kan sudah kubilang Gaara, ceritanya panjang. Kau tanya pada Ino atau dia yang bilang padamu? Kenapa kau bisa tahu orangtuaku sedang tidak dirumah?"

"Sudah, lupakan sajalah." Tiba-tiba Gaara merasa suasana tidak nyaman. Aku terbawa suasana sepertinya, batin Gaara dalam hati.

"Sasuke akan menginap?" tanya Gaara sambil menyesap teh hangatnya perlahan.

"Tentu saja t-.."

"..ya." Sasuke menyahut tiba-tiba, memotong kalimat Sakura.

"..ugkh.."Gaara tersedak dan Sakura langsung sibuk bangkit dan menepuk punggung Gaara pelan. Wajah Sasuke terlihat tidak suka. Tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku celana panjang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Gaara?" raut wajah Sakura tampak cemas. Gaara menggeleng sambil meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja.

"Terimakasih Sakura, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit terkejut saja,"ujarnya sambil melirik kearah Sasuke. Yang dilirik tampak tidak perduli. Dengan santai Sasuke duduk di samping Gaara dan mengusir Sakura kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Sasuke. Dari tadi kau ngomong seenaknya saja. Lagipula siapa yang mengizinkanmu menginap?"

"Bukannya kau tadi mengundangku?"

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu ganti baju dan mengeringkan badan, bukan menginap."bantah Sakura.

"Bukannya sama saja."

"Tentu saja beda, bodoh!"suara Sakura hampir memekik karena kesal.

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh Pinky,"

"Kau kan memang bodoh, itu saja tidak bisa kau bedakan. Dasar bodoh!" Sakura memasang tampang meledek.

"Yang bilang aku tidak bisa membedakan siapa?"

"Aku."suara Sakura terdengar sedikit putus asa. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Sasuke barusan.

"Lalu? Yang bodoh siapa sekarang?" ucapan Sasuke yang tanpa dosa membuat Sakura menggeram kesal. Rasanya ingin sekali melemparkan tinjunya ke wajah Uchiha dihadapannya.

"Ehemmm.." Gaara berdehem pelan, membuat Sakura tidak jadi membalas kalimat Sasuke barusan.

"Aku duduk ditempat yang sama dengan kalian, tetapi sepertinya keberadaanku tidak terasa ya.." ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat Sakura merinding. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"A-ah..maaf Gaara. Gara-gara ada setan Buntut Unggas yang menyebalkan, aku jadi mengacuhkanmu." ujar Sakura pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Gaara, masih dengan senyuman –penuh-toleransinya. Suasana hening kemudian.

"Aduh, hampir lupa."seru Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menepuk jidatnya. Gaara dan Sasuke memandang kearahnya. "Kalian sudah makan?"

"Makan malam maksudmu?". Sakura mengangguk yang diikuti gelengan dari kedua lelaki dihadapannya.

"Aku baru ingat tadi mau masak nasi goreng, kalian mau?" tawar Sakura riang.

"Memangnya masakanmu bisa dimakan Pinky?"Sasuke menyahut dengan nada ragu yang membuat Sakura mempertanyakan kenapa makhluk berambut unggas dihadapannya itu masih layak bernafas sampai saat ini.

"Jangan sembarangan ya! Kalau hanya nasi goreng aku bisa kok."Sakura berusaha menahan kedongkolannya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau Sakura. Aku jadi ingin merasakan masakanmu."ujar Gaara semangat. Sakura tersenyum senang. Ternyata ada juga manusia yang pantas bernafas disekitarnya.

"Siapp! Tunggu ya.." Sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas kedapur.

Setelah Sakura menghilang ke dapur, suasana diruang tamu senyap. Sasuke bangkit dan pindah ke tempat yang diduduki Sakura tadi. Gaara mengambil gelasnya kembali, lalu meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Gaara sambil meneguk tehnya santai. Sasuke mengutak-atik benda ditangannya, juga dengan santai. Mungkin telepon genggam.

"Bukan urusanmu."jawab Sasuke pendek dengan wajah datar. Gaara memandangi isi gelasnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Aku rasa disini bukan tempatmu, Sasuke. Bukannya seharusnya kau sedang duduk santai dirumah mewahmu dan menghangatkan dirimu disana?"

"Bukannya seharusnya hal itu bukan urusanmu, Rambut merah?" sambung Sasuke tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hanya keberatan kalau kau mencoba menghangatkan dirimu disini. Jangan mengganggu Sakura." Kali ini Gaara menatap wajah Sasuke dengan pandangan serius. Sasuke menghentikan gerakan jemarinya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Gaara dan menatap langsung kemata Gaara.

"Maksudmu apa?" onyxnya menatap tajam.

"Sudah jelas kan, Sakura itu terlalu baik untukmu. Kau tidak pantas berdekatan dengannya. Lagipula kurasa sebenarnya dia membencimu."

"Jangan sok tahu."

"Aku tahu. Kalian selalu bertengkar. Kalian tidak cocok."

"Bertengkar bukan selalu berarti saling membenci. Jangan menghalangiku," Sambil berkata seperti itu Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Gaara terdiam ditempatnya. Suatu sisi dalam hatinya terasa melemah, entah kenapa…

"..jangan terlalu cepat menyerah Gaara…"ujar Gaara pelan, pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiga porsi nasi goreng omelet spesial buatan Sakura terhidang diatas meja. Aromanya benar-benar menggugah selera. Baik Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara telah mengambil posisinya masing-masing.

"Semuanya, itadakimasu.." seru Sakura riang. Sesendok nasi goreng dipiringnya pun berpindah kemulutnya. Sasuke dan Gaara menyusul kemudian.

"Uhm..ga kusangka kau ahli memasak juga Sakura. Nasi gorengnya enak sekali," puji Gaara sambil menyendokkan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya. Wajah Gaara tampak puas.

"Biasa saja kok, jangan memujiku berlebihan. Tapi, terimakasih.."sahut Sakura sumringah mendengar pujian dari ketua kelasnya yang keren itu.

"Jadi Sasuke, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang diam saja. Sasuke menaikkan bahunya, seolah tanpa minat. "Biasa saja." jawabnya pendek. Sakura terdiam. Moodnya yang tadinya bagus segera saja memburuk.

"Lumayanlah, ganjal perut. Setidaknya masih bisa dimakan."sambungnya lagi. Kening Sakura langsung berkedut.

"Maksudmu apa sih? Jangan dimakan kalau ga suka."

"Yang bilang aku ga suka siapa?" jurus membalikkan kata-kata Sasuke keluar lagi.

"Sudahlah Sakura, lupakan saja. Nasi goreng buatanmu enak kok. Orang yang ga punya selera memang begitu. Payah."ujar Gaara menenangkan Sakura. Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam. Aura hitamnya menguar.

"Kau bilang payah? Jangan membuatku kesal, Rambut merah."sahut Sasuke datar, tetapi terasa penuh tekanan. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Jangan menyebut Gaara seenakmu Pantat ayam. Kau memang payah. Aku benci padamu."Sakura tampak tidak terima. Gaara sedikit terkejut mendapat pembelaan dari Sakura.

"Jadi sekarang kau membenciku? Hebat."sahut Sasuke masih dengan wajah cuek. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit tertahan.

"Aku memang membencimu. Dari pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu kau sudah menyebalkan. Aku benci orang menyebalkan."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Hubungannya denganku?"

"Arrrgh..kau benar-benar menyebalkan Sasuke. Aku mau istirahat saja. Terserah kalian mau apa." Sakura langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Nasi goreng yang baru saja disentuhnya dibiarkan begitu saja. Gaara terdiam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sasuke bergeming.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibantingkan. Sakura marah. Gaara memandang kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Kurasa kau keterlaluan, Sasuke. Dia sudah lelah, makanya bisa semarah itu."

"Diakan memang selalu marah-marah." sahut Sasuke santai.

"Kalau sudah tahu begitu, kenapa masih mendekatinya?" Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Setelah menarik nafas kecil, Sasuke menjawab.

"Dia berbeda, itu saja."

Gaara memandang kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Gaara tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya tentang Sakura.

"Kupikir aku duluan yang menyukainya,"ujar Gaara dengan nada serius. Sasuke tidak merespon. Ia malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa diruang tamu dan duduk disana dengan santai seolah ini adalah rumahnya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menginap disini?"tanya Gaara dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Hn."

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau memang tidak bisa ditebak."

"Kau terlalu banyak komentar hari ini. Mengganggu." ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Kalau cara bicaramu tetap sadis seperti itu, jangan harap Sakura akan menyukaimu,"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Gaara. Gaara pun sepertinya tidak membutuhkan tanggapan dari lelaki berwajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Keduanya tenggelam dalam hening.

~NYU231~

Sakura terbangun tepat saat didengarnya ada suara pintu ditutup. Dengan malas diraihnya jam dimeja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 05.15. Masih terlalu cepat untuk memulai hari, pikirnya. Sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menggeliat. Ia mengumpulkan kesadarannya perlahan-lahan. Lalu ingatannya kembali kesaat sebelum tidur.

Sakura langsung menuruni tangga dengan buru-buru. Dilihatnya diruang tengah dua cangkir kotor yang sepertinya bekas kopi diatas meja. Lalu langkah kakinya kini mengarah kedapur. Piring nasi gorengnya sudah kosong. Disalah satu bekas piring makan terselip sehelai kertas. Tulisannya sangat rapi, bahkan lebih rapi dari tulisan Sakura sendiri.

_**Sebenarnya enak. Aku suka. Nanti buat lagi.**_

_**U.S.**_

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang didalam dirinya. Dipandanginya kertas itu berulang-ulang. Dasar bodoh, bilang enak langsung dari mulut saja susah, batin Sakura seraya tersenyum kecil.

Mood Sakura langsung cerah. Sambil bersiul-siul dibereskannya cangkir dan piring kotor yang ada. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya sampai jam berapa Gaara dan Sasuke dirumahnya. Seharusnya aku bertingkah lebih sopan tadi malam, sesalnya dalam hati. Sakura pun berencana meminta maaf pada mereka berdua.

~NYU231~

Sakura melangkah santai menuju tempat duduknya. Ino yang sudah tiba duluan menyapa Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak terlambat hari ini," ujar Ino memberi pernyataan. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Gaara dan Sasuke belum sampai ya?" tanya Sakura. Ino langsung menoleh. "Tumben nanya-nanya. Belum tuh. Ada apa nih?" Ino memandang Sakura curiga. Yang dipandang hanya menaikkan bahunya sedikit.

"Cuma pengen minta maaf aja. Ngomong-ngomong kemarin aku udah bantu jahitkan renda-renda untuk kostum festival nanti. Sudah selesai sekitar 2 buah. Kalau kurang rapi, aku minta maaf."

"Oh ya? Sampai jam berapa kau disekolah?" wajah Ino tamapak terkejut. Sakura tersenyum santai.

"Uhmm..mungkin jam 7 atau 8 gitulah, ga terlalu perhatikan jam sih."

"Sendirian?"

"Ngerjainnya iya, tapi pulangnya bareng Sas-..ups.."Sakura langsung menghentikan kalimatnya. Ino langsung tanggap.

"Sas? Maksudmu Sasuke? Ceritakan padaku!"seru Ino penasaran. Sakura memandang Ino dengan pandangan sudahlah-lupakan-saja-apa-yang-baru-aku-katakan.

"Ga bisa begitu. Kau harus menceritakannya padaku Jidat."seru Ino keras. Sakura melengos.

"Ahh.. lagi ga mood, ceritanya panjang. Nanti saja."elak Sakura.

"Tidak. Ceritakan padaku sekarang juga."paksa Ino. Kembali Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Tepat saat Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya, Gaara masuk kedalam kelas.

"Pagi Sakura,"sapa Gaara sambil tersenyum manis. Dia mendekati meja Sakura. "Pagi juga,"balas Sakura sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Maaf merusak suasana hatimu tadi malam, tapi nasi gorengnya beneran enak lho. Lain kali buatkan untukku lagi ya,"ujar Gaara. "Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sopan pada kalian. Terutama padamu, padahal kau kan tidak salah apa-apa,"bantah Sakura. Gaara tersenyum kembali.

"Sudahlah, bukan masalah besar kok. Oya, aku mau keruang guru dulu sebentar, membahas festival besok. Nanti kita ngobrol lagi ok?". Sakura mengangguk seraya membalas senyuman Gaara.

Setelah Gaara berlalu, Ino langsung menarik lengan Sakura agar kembali duduk.

"Oke, sekarang rasanya aku semakin bingung. Gaara yang biasanya hanya bicara banyak kalau mengangkut tentang kelas, sekarang malah ngobrol akrab denganmu. Bahkan sampai berniat mengobrol lagi denganmu setelah urusannya selesai. Itu aneh. Lalu kau bilang tadi kau pulang bareng dengan Sasuke. Aku jadi makin penasaran. Sebenarnya semalam ada kejadian apa sih?"Ino bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu seperti biasanya. Matanya menuntut penjelasan.

"Kubilang garis besarnya aja ya. Sebenarnya Sasuke dan Gaara dirumahku tadi malam." Sakura mengucapkannya dengan nada datar.

"APPPAA? SASUKE DAN GAARA NGINAP DIRUMAHMU TADI MALAM?" Ino berteriak heboh. Sakura langsung melotot kearah Ino. Untungnya kelas masih sepi. Si berisik Naruto, si lebay Kiba, juga si malas Shikamaru belum tiba. Kalau tidak, Sakura bahkan malas untuk membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mereka nantinya mendengar ucapan Ino barusan.

"Pakai toa sekalian!"cetus Sakura kesal, membuat Ino segera menutup mulutnya dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Kenapa tidak meneleponku? Aku juga ingin ikutan. Terus kenapa mereka berdua bisa ada dirumahmu? Sampai jam berapa mereka disana?" Ino mengeluarkan pertanyaan beruntun sambil menarik-narik lengan Sakura. Sakura melengos.

"Panjang ceritanya."

"Aku akan dengarkan." Ino memasang wajah serius. Sepertinya Ino benar-benar penasaran dengan cerita Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, suara pintu yang didorong keras membuat Sakura dan Ino mendongak kearahnya. Ternyata Sasuke.

"Pagi Sasuke.." sapa Ino sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Sakura yang melihatnya mendengus bosan. Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampak kesal sekilas. Wajahnya memanas tanpa disadarinya. Sasuke tidak menjawab salam dari Ino.

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa, kecuali bagian dari Ino yang terus mendesak Sakura untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan teror lemparan kertas dan sms tanpa henti. Sakura beberapa kali merasa Gaara melirik kearahnya dan Sasuke. Sakura juga sesekali melirik Sasuke, sekedar ingin tahu bagaimana mimik wajah Uchiha yang satu itu.

Teng..teng..teng…

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring, memicu riuh rendah suara para siswa yang tidak sabar meninggalkan lokasi tempat mereka menuntut ilmu tersebut. Sakura melangkah menuju gudang halaman belakang yang telah disulap menjadi ruang khusus persiapan festival untuk bergabung dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"Syukurlah, sepertinya persiapan kita sudah cukup. Tinggal pelaksanaannya saja besok." ujar Sakura memandang puas pada hasil kerja semuanya.

"Ya, seluruh kostum juga sudah selesai sesuai perkiraan. Semuanya lancar dan terkendali."sahut Gaara yang berdiri disamping Sakura.

"Siapa dulu dong, gue gitu lohh.." Ino berkacak pinggang dengan bangganya. Yang lain langsung mencemooh kenarsisan Ino, membuatnya melotot galak. Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah sobatnya yang satu itu.

"Oke semuanya ingat, besok yang jadi dapat tugas jadi maid sama butler datang 30 menit lebih awal dari jadwal. Sedangkan yang lainnya boleh tiba tepat waktu. Jangan ada yang terlambat, termasuk kau Naruto. Kiba juga. Dan Shikamaru, kau juga harus tiba 30 menit lebih awal. Ingat itu."ujar Gaara engingatkan semuanya.

"Aku kan bukan butlernya,"ujar Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Tapi, kau pengurus kelas. Jadi juga harus duluan tiba di SMA Nagashi." Mendengar itu Shikamaru hanya bergumam 'merepotkan' seperti biasa.

"Tunggu Gaara, jadi bagaimana dengan si Teme? Diakan jadi butler juga. Apa dia sudah tahu informasi ini?"cetus Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah bilang padanya. Sekarang tergantung padanya mau atau tidak."

"Padahal dia tidak pernah muncul saat persiapan, kenapa pas hari H dia malah dapat peran penting?" ujar Kiba sedikit kesal. Suasana riuh sejenak. Sakura pun teringat kalau ia belum meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Nanti sajalah, pikirnya. Gaara lalu menenangkan anggotanya.

"Sesuai kesepakatan yang jadi maid dan butlernya kan bedasarkan pilihan dari anggota festival. Yang menginginkan Sasuke jadi butler banyak. Jadi kita tidak bisa apa-apa."sahut Gaara tegas.

"Aku juga memilih Teme jadi butler," bela Naruto yang langsung mendapat hadiah pelototan dari Kiba.

"Baik. Semuanya sudah jelas. Sekarang sudah boleh membubarkan diri. Ingat, besok pagi kumpul dihalaman sekolah. Kita akan pergi naik bus bersama-sama."ujar Gaara mengakhiri instruksinya.

"YAAAA…"seru semuanya. Mereka pun kemudian membubarkan diri.

~NYU231~

Tak lama kemudian Sakura dan Ino sudah berjalan pulang berbarengan seperti biasa. Ino berniat singgah dirumah Sakura, apalagi kalau bukan untuk mendengar cerita tentang menginapnya dua orang paling popular dari Kiseki Gakuen dirumah sobat terbaiknya.

Sesampainya dirumah Sakura, kedua gadis yang sudah berteman sejak lama itu langsung menuju kamar Sakura yang terletak dilantai atas. Sesampainya disana Ino menyerbu ranjang Sakura dan dengan santainya tiduran disana. Setelah meletakkan tasnya dan tas Ino yang sebelumnya diletakkan sembarangan dilantai keatas meja, Sakura menyususl Ino, ikut tiduran diranjang kesayangannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?" Ino langsung pada inti pertanyaan. Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku malas menceritakannya padamu, Ino Pig."

"Ayolah Jidat, ceritakan saja." bujuk Ino. Setelah menghela nafas sebentar, Sakura mulai bercerita tentang peristiwa apa yang terjadi dirumahnya semalam. Tentu saja yang diceritakannya adalah bagian yang diketahuinya saja.

"Begitu…" Ino tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan Sakura. Kau ini mudah sekali terpancing emosi kalau ada Sasuke, padahal pada Gaara tidak." cetus Ino. Sakura tak membantah.

"Yah, kuakui sih. Aku juga heran. Entah kenapa, kalau sudah berhadapan dengan dia, aku jadi seperti bukan diriku saja,"

"Atau mungkin, justru itulah dirimu yang sebenarnya Sakura.." ujar Ino lembut. Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ino.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Selama ini kau kan sering menahan diri, jadi mungkin sebenarnya kau memang orang yang pemarah bukan?"

"Masa sih?"

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, kalau bersamanya atau sehabis marah dengannya, kau merasa lega tidak?"

"Uhm..kalau kemarin sih, aku bahkan bisa langsung tidur nyenyak setelah itu, apa itu bisa dibilang lega?" sahut Sakura polos. Ino terkikik mendengarnya.

"Mungkin juga. Jadi aku pikir sebenarnya kalian ini cocok lho.."goda Ino. Sakura langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Pasti gara-gara aku lelah deh, makanya senyenyek itu. Aku membencinya tahu. Dia itu menyebalkan."

Ino ikut bangkit dari rebahannya. Mereka berdua kini duduk bersama. Ino menghadap kearah Sakura. "Manusia itu sering salah menilai perasaannya sendiri lho, Sakura. Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Pelan-pelan saja, ok?" ujar Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Sakura POV

Aku kini duduk sambil menyantap mie ramen yang masih hangat sendirian. Kata-kata Ino tadi sore mau tidak mau jadi bahan pikiranku juga.

"_..aku pikir sebenarnya kalian ini cocok lho.."_

Bagian apanya yang cocok? Masa orang yang bertengkar setiap bertemu dibilang cocok sih? aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"_Manusia itu sering salah menilai perasaannya sendiri lho, Sakura. Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan.."_

Perkataan Ino membuatku bingung. Aku memang kesal kalau Sasuke bertingkah menyebalkan. Tetapi dia itu penuh kejutan yang bahkan tidak kubayangkan sebelumnya. Tambahan kupikir aku menyukai kejutannya. Kepalaku terasa penuh.

Ahhh..kenapa Bocah Uchiha itu sekarang memenuhi otakku? Apa aku terjangkit Sasuke Uchiha Syndrom seperti yang lainnya? Masa sih?

**~TSUDZUKU~**

Hieee…udah chap segini? *melotot tak percaya*

Ini benar-benar diluar rencana. Awalnya aku ga berpikir bakal sepanjang ini. Ugh… Tapi apa boleh buat, buat-buat aja…*Lho?* *digampar nenek gerandong plus readers semua*

Yosh, berhubung besok adalah **VDay**, aku emang udah niat buat ngepublish malamnya. Ga tau kenapa, pengen aja sih..^^a *oke, lupakan saja ketololan saya barusan* Aku juga ngucapin **met Valentine days** buat semua, udah-mudahan aku dapat kado ma coklat yang banyak..^_^ *ngarep*

Akhir kata dan seperti biasa, saia mohon ripyu semuanya… mungkin chap depan bakal jadi chap terakhir, semoga..*buaakkkk, dihajar readers rame-rame*

**Ayo…RIPYU..RIPYU..RIPYU….\^o^/**

**Jaa, ^^**

**~NYU~**


End file.
